


The Problem With Grapefruit Flavour Bubblegum

by CallousHeartz



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (Kobra’s a dickhead), Kobra’s a detective, M/M, Not-So-Secret Secrets, Raids, The Battery City Snogging Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallousHeartz/pseuds/CallousHeartz
Summary: “i got a theory ‘bout those two.”





	The Problem With Grapefruit Flavour Bubblegum

"I got a theory 'bout those two," Kobra remarks. 

He and Jet are perched on the threshold of the diner's entrance as the trans am pulls through the dust.

"What kinda theory?"

"Come on, dude, don't tell me you 'aven't picked up on it!" Kobra looks at Jet in disbelief. He lowers his volume as the passenger door opens and Ghoul steps out, 

"It's been fuckin' obvious for weeks,"

Watching Ghoul walk around to the driver's door, Jet nods slowly.

"Nah, I have noticed," he replies, "I just wanted to be sure we were on the same wavelength,"

"Come help us, shitheads! Got a lot to unload," Ghoul calls, beckoning to them with one hand as he opens the boot with the other.

"Hold yer 'orses, fucker!" Kobra yells back. He looks to Jet with a cheeky smirk, "Investigation time, eh?"

"Well, I'm not gonna stop you," Jet replies, standing up and dusting down his jeans, "But I ain't prying,"

"Fair," Kobra shrugs before jogging off to the car, Jet strolling behind.

Kobra wastes no time in approaching Ghoul and taking the heap of Power Pup cans from his hands with a bright smile. Ghoul looks down at his empty hands, then up at Kobra's face in surprise.

"Oh... thanks?"

"No problem, dude," Kobra chirps.

Ghoul digs into the boot of the car again, scooping up more products from the raid, 

"You're a little perky today, aren't you?" He notes.

"Am I?" Kobra asks innocently, and Ghoul raises his brows.

"Sun got you wavy again or is it somethin' else?"

"I 'ave absolutely no idea what yer talkin' about," 

"Right," Ghoul draws out the word in suspicion as he eyes the blonde boy, "Just know that if I find any of my beer stash missin', you're the first on my list of suspects,"

Kobra's ears practically prick up,  
"Beer stash?"

"Don't you play innocent on me, Snakey," Ghoul warns, jabbing a playful finger at Kobra.

As they head back to the diner with supplies in arms, Kobra smiles to himself.

"You and Poison 'ave really been into the whole two-man raids thing lately, 'aven't you?"

A can tumbles from Ghoul's arms, hitting the sand with a dull thud, and he crouches to retrieve it.

"Yeah, yeah," He responds, voice cooler than the desert breeze, "Convenience and all that. He does what I don't, I do what he doesn't. So it works,"

"Convenience," Kobra repeats, nodding as they enter the diner.

"Exactly,"

The pair plonk the load down on the nearest table just as Poison and Jet shove through the doorway with the rest of it. 

"Hey you," Ghoul murmurs, nudging Poison's arm as he comes past. 

Poison glances over his shoulder and throws him a little smile, the kind which relies more heavily on the eyes than the lips - direct, yet inconspicuous.

"Hey yourself," he replies. 

It seems there's an invisible cord between his partially leather-clad arms and Ghoul's eyes as he places a couple of large bottles of water and a pack of plasters on the table. 

"How much have we got left?" Poison asks, standing back to scan the table with a hand on his hip.

"There's a bit to go still," Jet replies promptly, "Couple bottles, few little cans, a box too I think,"

Poison nods, "A'ight, let's go," 

He looks up at Kobra and Ghoul,  
"You two comin'?"

"You go ahead, we'll follow," Kobra says. 

As Poison strides out with Jet on his heels, Kobra lifts a bottle from the table. He places it on the counter beside a stack of plastic cups.

"Think it's better here," He explains, before turning to Ghoul and adding, his lips tipping up at the corner, "Y'know... just for _convenience_ ,"

It takes Ghoul a second to figure out the reason behind Kobra's emphasis of that last part, but when he does, he pushes his sweaty fringe back, sighing through his grin.

"Fucksake, Kobra," He chuckles, "You really couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"I dunno what you're on about, man," Kobra responds airily, "I was just talking about movin' bottles."

Ghoul shakes his head,  
"Right. Course you were,"

****

On the morning of the next raid, Poison gathers the crew bright and early - early being at least an hour and a half before sunrise. They arrange themselves around the booth in their usual haphazard fashion, elbows slumped on the table top and legs splayed over the seats.

Kobra yawns deeply,  
"Hey Poison, can ya start by justifyin' to us why it's ok to schedule a nice little gang meeting at fuck-off-o'clock in th'mornin'?"

"'Cause shit needs doing," Poison replies simply, "And there's one hell of a lot of it today, so gear yourselves up,"

"Wonderful," Kobra mumbles, rubbing the corner of his eye with his knuckle, "I'm hyped."

"So," Poison tosses his head a bit to clear a few loose strands of hair from his face, "In case ya haven't noticed, we're a little fucked for supplies, meaning it's about time we went on a raid. And this time, it's gotta be a fuckin' big one,"

"We talking city-scale big, or outer-zone-scale big?" Jet asks.

"The former,"

"So, we all going?" Ghoul lifts his face from the crease of his elbow - it seems he'd been pretty intent on going back to sleep up until this second.

Poison nods,  
"This is a whole-gang sorta situation,"

"Oh, damn," Kobra leans back in his seat, "It's definitely gotta be a big one then - 'aven't heard of a whole gang raid in quite a while,"

"Well today's your lucky day then, ain't it?" Poison retorts.

A sly smile comes over Kobra's face,  
"Guess four people's the most _convenient_ option for this sorta thing," 

Ghoul looks up again.  
"Oh, fucksake," He pinches the bridge of his nose as Kobra chortles away at his own joke.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the group have piled into the car and set off.

As Battery City appears on the horizon, Poison's got another announcement.

"There's a lot we gotta get our hands on today, so it might be sensible to go our separate ways for this one,"

"Dibs on the corner store," Kobra pipes up, "It's the only place that does bubblegum in grapefruit flavour,"

Ghoul wrinkles his nose at the suggestion.  
"Of all the flavours they got, why choose the one that Destroya probably sent out as a punishment for humanity's crimes?"

"Fuck you, grapefruit didn't do nothin' to hurt ya,"

Ghoul gasps in mock offense,  
"I'll have you know grapefruit implored me to sacrifice - "

"Sorry to interrupt... whatever this is," Jet cuts in, "But where's our priority for this raid? Aside from the grapefruit bubblegum shop,"

"Ha!" Kobra points a finger at Ghoul, who flips him off with both hands.

"Ain't got anywhere specific in mind," Poison replies, scratching his hair as he thinks, "Just wherever's got a good supply range and a pretty low chance of getting recognised,"

"You mean like a... _convenience_ store?" Kobra looks at Ghoul from the corner of his eye.

"Fucksake," Ghoul mumbles. He sticks his tongue out at Kobra.

They pull up at the entrance to a fairly forgotten looking alleyway.

"Remember," Poison lowers his voice to a serious hiss as he eyes each of the crew in turn, "Voices down, heads down, keep outta sight. Is that clear?"

"No worries," Kobra waves a dismissive hand, "It ain't like any of us 'ave a load of bloody traffic light red hair to worry about or anythin' like that,"

Poison snorts softly and rolls his eyes, "Oh, screw you."

Then they depart. 

Kobra's off to the corner store quick as a flash - he's memorised the route there, clearly. But before he leaves, he drops a tiny, folded fragment of paper into Ghoul's hand. Ghoul puts it in the pocket of his jeans.

With a stealthy nod, Jet clambers out and heads in a different direction, his head down and his usually unruly curls tucked into a discreet low ponytail.

Soon as they're both far out of earshot, Poison turns to Ghoul. 

"So..." He says smoothly, "What's the plan?"

Ghoul reaches forward, guiding a strand of Poison's hair behind his ear.  
The middle joint of his forefinger brushes the vertex of his jaw fleetingly on its way down.

"I got a couple places in mind,"

Stepping out of their respective doors, they meet round the front of the car. 

Ghoul threads his fingers between Poison's, glancing around instinctively as he does so. As they walk, Poison tugs  Ghoul's arm around himself, shifting closer and pressing up against his side.

"There's always the mall," Ghoul suggests, sliding his hand into Poison's back pocket.

"Yeah, there's always the mall if ya fancy bein' thrown behind BLI's bars," 

"Hm, that's a point."

A few steps on, he glances back at the car. Then he quietly poses the question they've both had on their minds for quite some time.

"D'you think they've figured it out yet?" 

Poison rests his head on Ghoul's shoulder as he thinks.

"I mean, we ain't all that subtle," He replies, before adding with a grin, "Don't think we've ever been subtle when it comes to our feelings towards eachother... regardless of what exactly those are,"

Ghoul laughs shortly.

"Fuck, you're too right. That's weird though," He remarks, "Like, thinkin' about that now... if I met up with myself from like, what, a year ago and went 'hey, so this is a thing,' he'd tell me I was takin' the absolute piss,"

"Yeah, that is pretty weird," Poison agrees, "Progress, I suppose,"

They pause, leaning back against the cold, grubby wall of an abandoned office block.

Ghoul takes Poison's hand in his own again, toying with his fingertips.

"Y'see, I was talking to Kobra the other week, after our last raid," He muses, "And I think he's like... suspecting shit. And I feel like Jet's been suspecting shit for a while,"

Poison laughs,  
"I feel like Jet's been suspecting shit since before either of us had even realised it,"

"Yeah, I bet,"

They turn to face eachother then. Ghoul's smiling to himself as he studies Poison, who sighs.

"Great. I've got fuckin' eyeliner on my cheek again, haven't I?"

"Nah," Ghoul replies, "You're just hot,"

Poison lifts his chin, flicking his hair back.  
"I second that," 

"Tell me something I don't know," Ghoul chuckles softly, before tugging Poison close by the belt loops of his skinny jeans.  
Their eyes fall shut as he captures his lips. Poison cups the back of Ghoul's neck and lightly slips his hand up, burying his fingers in his greasy black hair as their mouths fall slack against eachother. Ghoul's hand sneaks round and settles on Poison's lower back, fingers closing tight around the fabric of his tank top as the kiss deepens.

Their cheeks are flushed as they part for breath, briefly grazing the tips of their noses over eachother before Ghoul moves his to Poison's cheek, the light scattering of stubble tickling his skin.

"I like you," He mumbles, "A whole shit ton,"

"I like you a whole fuck ton," Poison replies.

"You tryin' to get one up on me, are you?"

Poison smirks,  
"Is that a challenge?"

"You know I can make it one, don't try me,"

Poison takes Ghoul's cheek in his hand and presses their lips together again. Softer this time, slower.

They pull away, and Ghoul gives Poison's lips a final peck.

"Shit, we were meant'a be doin' stuff, weren't we?" 

"Oh right, yeah, we were,"

Poison looks around,  
"There's a convenience store not too far from here. Down that way, if I remember correctly," 

He points straight forward.

"Convenience store," Ghoul repeats, "Damn, Kobra would enjoy that,"

Poison raises a brow.  
"Do I even wanna know at this point?"

Ghoul shakes his head, laughing breathily as they hold hands again,  
"Fucking hell, I'm such a bad liar,"

Then the thought of Kobra brings his attention to the slip of paper in his pocket. He digs in and pulls it out - it's folded twice.

"Hang on a second,"

Letting go of Poison's hand, Ghoul unfurls the note and squints at it:

_uwu convenience_

He covers his eyes, laughing hopelessly,  
"Oh, fucksake."

Still grinning, he unfolds the bottom.

_knew you'd say that._

**Author's Note:**

> (The problem with grapefruit flavour bubblegum is that it’s only sold in one store in Battery City. The other problem with it is that it tastes like shit anyway.)


End file.
